The present invention relates to in situ hydrogenation enhanced oil recovery, a composition for use in in situ enhanced oil recovery, and an in situ enhanced oil recovery system.
In situ hydrogenation entails heating a reservoir to an appropriate temperature (e.g., by steam injection or in situ combustion) and introducing gaseous hydrogen at an elevated temperature into the reservoir. Despite the many proposals advanced over the past 30 years, in situ hydrogenation is rarely, if ever, employed in a commercial enhanced oil recovery process.